


“I really don’t care. You still look hot and I’m trying not to fuck you senseless right now.”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 39





	“I really don’t care. You still look hot and I’m trying not to fuck you senseless right now.”

Law never was a type who would waste himself into an oblivion. You rarely saw him drinking more than a few shots; if anything he would rather sip slowly on a beer or wine observing a party going from a safe distance. Even if it was only the two of you, you could swear you never saw him drunk to the point he would lose control over himself. And yet, here you were, opening another bottle of sake and sharing it, not caring about glasses or proper etiquette. You were leaning against him and Law had one arm thrown over your shoulders. From time to time he was lazily stroking your hair or skin, once a while his cold hand was sneaking under your shirt to playfully tease your breast through the fabric of bra, sometimes his lips were finding yours and your tongues were tangling in a messy and drunk kiss, full of tangy yet sweetish taste of sake.

The last kiss was longing more than usual, Law held your bottom lip hostage and sucked on it, observing you from underneath half-closed lids. His eyes were clouded and distant, he was drunk, so were you, tip toeing on the thin line between sanity and forgetting yourselves in the hazes of liquor. You felt a bite, his teeth sank into your flesh, delicate itching pain pulling your closer to sobriety for a moment.

How did you even end here? You had vague memories of something being broken in the operating room, Penguin scolding you for being careless, being dragged into repairing and sharing booze with the crew over an amendment. You still had the jumpsuit on, lowered to the waist and showing the undershirt. And for some reason you were all dirty, from the top of head to toes smeared with some kind of oily substance. Did you get soiled during the repair? You nudged Law to break the shameless, sloppy kiss and asked him. 

“Hell, if I knew.” His voice was surprisingly calm for someone that drunk. “Does it matter now?”

“I am all dauby and sticky. You got something on you,” you somehow blabbered and wiped a greasy smear from his cheek. “This is disgusting.” And, to accent the statement, you hiccuped.

“I really don’t care.” Law freed you of your undershirt and fondled your breasts. “You still look hot and I’m trying not to fuck you senseless right now.”

He pulled your bra up and played with your nipples. You purred and arched, so glad to feel his skilled fingers in work. Encouraged by the sweet sounds of yours, Law was soon all over you. His lips were everywhere, licking, sucking and tasting whatever he could reach. 

“Fuck, I need you,” he rasped out right into your ear when fighting with your pants. You tried to help, but your hips didn’t really want to listen to you in the drunken haze. Impatient, he simply teared them away: you heard a rip of fabric and soon your ass rested naked on the ice-cold floor. Law didn’t give you time to complain though, with a finger already sinking in your cunt, he dived into your breasts, sucking alternately on your nipples and rubbing face against your sensitive skin. It was both tickling and intoxicating, you couldn’t help but think of him eating you out like that, shamelessly, messily and so good.

Indeed, it didn’t take him long to move between your legs, spreading them open to gaze at your pussy, already glistening from your flowing juices, welcoming and needy. He lapped along your slit, inquisitive tongue slipping between the folds.

“Your cunt is sweet like a candy,” he hummed, content, and dived for more. Bringing the finger back on its place, Law sucked on your clit, rubbed it with the tip of his tongue, teased, played. Arching in pleasure, you grabbed him by the hair and guided. He happily obliged, purring and moaning against your pussy, devouring everything you offered to him.

You came against his lips, moaning so loud not only the whole submarine had to hear you, but the whole harbor as well. Law wiped his face up, the remains of your juices still glistening on his goatee - but before you could get an eyeful of this lewd view, he was already back over you, sucking on your neck and trying to get rid of jeans at the same time.

“You want my cock, don’t ya?” He breathed out, rubbing his erection against your wetness. You barely came down from your high, the throbbing of his dick on your oversensitive slit almost sent you back to heavens. “You want me to screw you hard?”

You could only mewl in response, only wrap your arms around him, only lift your hips as he was taking you, with such force you knew you would be sore despite how wet you already were.

But you didn’t care about anything anymore - except his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
